One of The Boys
by Tommeegirl21210
Summary: Serena had always been one of the "boys" in Darien's eyes. But what happens when she leaves for a whole summer and comes back not looking like a boy at all? Will she capture Darien's eyes and interest? Or be left with grass stains and a broken heart?
1. Sunsets and Farewells

It was a April evening. The sun was setting casting out rays of light on to the river making it look more golden then green. The sky was a warm pink and orange. Darien smiled down at Serena. Her hair in her favorite blue baseball cap. Her shorts and green t-shirt grass stained from playing football earlier. She was his best friend. Truly the only girl he could really hang out with. One of the boys. He laughed lightly. She was as close to as close to him as a sister.

"Why are you laughing?" Serena asked curiously. Her white and blue tennis shoes hanging off the dock just about the water line.

"Nothing Meatball Head," he said and taped her head lightly.

Serena smiled and looked out onto the river. This was her favorite place to go. And she was going to miss it terribly this summer. But more so she was going to miss Darien. They had been bestfriends since the day she first moved into the house next to his, 11 years ago. He was outside tossing a ball with Andrew when she saw him. It was then when Andrew threw the baseball and aimed poorly tossing it in Serena's direction. She caught the ball with one hand. From that day they were inseparable. Serena could run, climb and hit just as well as one of the boys, if not better. But over the years, mainly through her young adolescence, Serena began to see Darien in a different way. Suddenly when she looked at him the urge to tackle him to the ground no longer ended with her smiling and laughing in a triumphant win but rather her lips meeting his and well.... her day dreams would end in different ways.

But she always managed to shrug it off. Darien was dating Beryl and had been since they were 15. Almost years three years next month. She sighed inwardly. The only upside to this summer was that she would not have to accompany Darien to another store to pick out a present for Beryl. But that seemed dim compared to not being able to seem him for a whole four months.

"Why are you going away for long again? And missing the last three weeks of school?" Darien half asked half teased.

Serena rolled her eyes and shook her head in a jokingly manner. She had told him many times before. "Because, loser, I've been accepted into an early summer semester at NYU. And you know they just don't give those scholarships to anyone." she laughed lightly. "I do have other interests then playing foot ball with you all day," she leaned over and hit his leg.

"Ouch, That almost hurt," Darien replied. "Okay so that answers why you are leaving school early and missin' out on the first part of summer. But remind me again why you are spending the rest of the summer away?" Darein asked sitting down next to her.

"Because, my cousin will be in the city with me and then we are going back to help her mom, my aunt Sarah, through the last two months of her pregnancy. My uncle Jack travels alot and wont be around much at all for the last part it." Something she know he isn't to thrilled about but as assured her over concerned mother that he would be glued to his house for the next year to help to be with her aunt.

"Well..." Darien started, "I'm going to miss you Buns."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Seriously i havent worn my hair in that style since I thirteen and then I cut it off."

Darien smiled and reached to her hair tied in messy pony tail. The touch of his hand on back of her neck made her tingle. " Ahh, yes but it grew back." He then quickly grabbed her hair and yanked it playfully, in turn Serena punched him in the arm. Instantly Darien's left hand when to his abused right arm. "Okay," He huffed "that actually did hurt. Damn you getting pretty good at that."

Serena shrugged and smiled. "I'm going to miss you too, I mean after all, who is gonna beat you up when I leave in a week?" and then with a quick movement she shoved Darien into the river. Serena laughed hard as she watched him fall into the water and spite out mouths full of liquid. "Oh, Pay back is a Bitch!" Darien yelled with a smile.

Serena got up quickly and began to run home yelling over her shoulder "Catch me if you can!"


	2. Birthcontrol

I do not own sailor moon. Read and Review! Hope you enjoy. =]

* * *

It was late. The moon was out and the stars twinkled above in the black sky. Serena sighed inwardly and wondered if she would be able to see this many stars in New York City.

She had finished packing just before her mother, Ilene, walked into her room. Serena looked at her mom. She really was beautiful. Her mother had long black hair, unlike Serena's golden blonde, and sapphire blue eyes, a trait Serena and her mother both shared. Her mother's feature were strong and bold, while Serena were delicate and porcelain. Her mother smiled at her. "You look so much like my sister, except for your eyes. Those i gave to you," her mother said sitting down on Serena's bed. Serena sat next her mother and took her hair out of its wet bun. Her mother picked up a bursh and slowly began to brush Serena's hair, something she had done since she was a little girl.

"I'm going to miss you so much Serenity. Though I must say, I am happy that you and Mina are going to be spending time together. You need a young girl's influence in your life." Serena laughed at her mom.

"Mom, I have friends that are girls! Like Raye, Lita and Ami." Serena said matter o-factly. Serena's mom raised and eye brow "Serenity, you and I both know that Raye could take any boy in a fight any day, though she still manages to get herself in a skirt once in a while, unlike you. And Lita is always at her father's restaurant in the kitchen making something. And Ami...well Ami is always studying." Serena blew out and annoyed breath. "You forgot to mention that they all have boyfriend too mom," Serena knew that would agitate her mother.

"You could have a boyfriend too Serena! You're so pretty and but you dress like a little boy and spend all your free time with Darien and Andrew..." Ilene was interrupted by Serena. "Mom! I like hanging out with Darien and Andrew. We have fun!" and 'I secretly want to dry hump him', Serena thought to her self. "But I do spend time with the girls, but like you said they are busy, not that I mind, we're still great friends." Serena sighed knowing she should stop. She could see the disappointed look on her mothers face starting to form. "How about this mom? I'll let Mina give me a few tips okay? You know let her take me shopping and all that." Ilene's eyes instantly lit up.

"Oh Serena! That would be wonderful! I was rather hoping you would say that and so here," Ilene handed Serena an envelope full of money.

"Mom how much money is in here?" Serena questioned, alarmed thumping through the money.

"Ohh...3,000 dollars....you know just a little.."

"3,000 fucking dollars! Are YOU shiting me?!" Serena yelled.

Ilene rolled her eyes. "Language dear. And no i am not 'shiting' you. You're going to be gone for four months Serena. You'll need to eat and buy things and clothes do cost a bit of money in New york City."

"Mom you know full well that Daddy opened an account for me and put money in it for food and and essential things i need. You're not fooling anyone with this money mom."Serena looked at her mother with serious eyes. Which in turn made her mother smile.

"Oh okay Fine, Fine, Fine. Just think of this money as back to school shopping. New year. New you. You could get a hair cut and bye some makeup." Ilene smiled and then looked over at her daughter who was just staring at the money in her hands. "Serena", her tone was more serious "Your father and I love you. Just the way you are. For all I care you could donate this money or use it to buy paint brushes. I just thought....well I just wanted to give you the opportunity to show people how beautiful you are. Not that buying new clothes or makeup would make you that, no. Serena you are gorgeous just the way you are. I just thought that if you had new clothes and things that it would make you feel more confident and let you shine. I just want you to know that your father and I are so proud of you. We really are. We love you so much." Serena looked up and smiled. Ilene leaned over and hugged her. "I love you too mom. And thank you."

"Your very welcome." Ilene wiped her teary eyes and stoop up. As she was about to leave she turned around and placed a small black case on Serena's bed.

"Mom...what's that?" Serena looked curiously down at the bed.

"ohhh that dear... Well its... its...Birth-control. I mean... well you never know. And I just wanted you to be safe and you always complain about cramps so I just thought...anyway there is enough to get you through the next four months." And with that Ilene quickly walked out of Serena's room.

Serena looked at the little packets. Well her mother was right about her cramps, but very far off about the other subject at hand. Serena shook her head. She was a virgin and would be until she met the right person. She was about to throw the packets in her desk when the memory of her laying on her couch last month in brutal pain flashed in her mind. On second thought, maybe birth-control wasn't a bad idea after all. And besides she was a little irregular. With a nod she threw it into her bag.

Serena walked over to her window and looked out of it. She couldnt believe she was leaving her home for New York City tomorrow. It still seemed surreal to her that she would be gone for four months. She sighed and pressed her head against the cool glass. "I'm going to miss you Darien."

* * *

Review please! Hope you liked it!


	3. Almost Home

I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and I would also like to Thank Moonprincess568 for all her help and wonderful insight with this chapter. Thank you so much.

Now i hope all of you enjoy the new chapter. Please read and review. Thank you =]

* * *

Serena looked out of the window of her Jeep. She was happy to finally be returning home. Though, she had to admit she did fall in love with New York City. It was so amazing with all the lights, sounds, smells, and the people. She let out a sigh. She was kind of disappointed that she was returning to her hometown of Windsor, Connecticut. Not only did New York City capture a special place in her heart, but so did Boston. She smiled to herself and reminisced about her time spent in New York. By far, it had been the most magical summer she ever had.

A large sign off the side of the highway caught her eye, which broke her train of thought. It said: 35 miles to Windsor. Serena shivered in excitement because she got to see her parents, her girls, and Andrew again. But most of all, she trembled with happiness with the thought of seeing Darien after four months of being away. She caught a glimpse of herself in the passenger mirror. Yes, she certainly wasn't a tomboy anymore. She has changed and she would never dream to admit that she loved it. Her mother was right. She did have a new sense of confidence and for the first time in her life; she felt like a woman. The bliss of it all made her giggle in anticipation.

"What are you laughing at over there?" Mina's voice chimed into Serena's ear.

Serena turned to Mina, who was in the driver's seat. Her huge, black Chanel sunglasses covered most of her face, which made her look like a bug and covering her beauty. Serena replied, "Oh, you know… Just thinking about what everyone is going to say. I mean, I did leave a plank board and not all in any kind of style."

Mina laughed and commented, "Yeah! Now, you have boobs, hips, and an ass!" Mina began to giggle as she nodded. It turned out that the birth control was good more than just cramps and contraception. It certainly altered Serena's appearance as well. There was no denying now that she had filled out. Serena mentally calculated how much money she spent on buying new bras. She had gone from a small B cup to a decent C cup. Before she had done a good job of covering her petite figure, but now there was no way of concealing it. It was something that she wasn't quite upset about.

"You know, I must say Serena…" Mina spoke again as her eyes focused on the road.

"Yeah?" She responded.

She cracked a big smiled and squealed, "People are going to shit when they see you! I mean, look at you! You're hot!"

Serena laughed. She wouldn't quit put it that way. Mature, yes. Developed, yes. Hot....eh not really. It was hard to consider yourself hot when the guy you have sexual fantasies about has a girlfriend that who is five-nine with long-ass legs and a figure of a super model. Whereas she only stood five-four and her new body looked better, but she still couldn't compete with Beryl. Well, not in Serena's mind.

"I still don't know how you convinced your mom and dad to let you live here this year, Mina. Or why you even want to?" Serena questioned, "I mean, I thought you loved your boarding school?" Serena turned her direction towards Mina. Until now, she had never asked what prompted Mina to return back to Windsor with her.

Mina glanced over at Serena and smiled. She responded, "Oh, come on! Like I'm going to let all my hard work," she pointed at Serena, "Fade away? Hell no! I've spent four months getting you to look this good! And no way am I going to let you screw it up by choosing the wrong outfit to wear with make up that doesn't match!" Mina teased and poked Serena.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Mina. "Come on, Mina. I can dress myself now, you know…" she said while rolling her eyes and continued, "What's the real reason? I mean, I never asked back in Boston because...well I was just too excited to even think about it. But now that we are almost home, I'm curious." Serena adjusted herself, so she was facing Mina completely while waiting for her answer.

Mina sighed and locked her eyes on the road. "Honestly, Sere… I never really loved my school. And with the new baby in the house, there's just no room for me. Well, I shouldn't say that because there is room. Anyways, I guess there is just no place for me. I mean, all I have ever really known are summers with my parents. And from what you saw, you know me and my step-dad don't exactly have a great relationship. And it's not like we could even work on one, not with the baby there. They are both so wrapped up in Diana and their new lives as a family. I feel like I just don't fit in," Mina said and added with a half smile, "And Serena, you're my best friend. The last four months that I spent with you and listening to your stories about your friend made me realize that is I want to have that. I want to have a life where I fit in and matter."

Serena starred at Mina in shock. She desperately wanted to tell her that Mina's parents did love her and that she did have place with them. But if there was one thing Serena knew about Mina, it was to never make her change her mind or convince her of something else. Serena knew that one day Mina would realize that her parents loved her and held a special place in their hearts for her. She was just going to have to figure it out on her own. So instead, Serena placed her hand on Mina's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You fit in with me, Mina. And you do matter." Serena and Mina exchanged a smile and a comforting laugh.

Serena turned to look back out the window again, but her purse began to vibrate. It beeped twice, which indicated that she had a text message. Serena quickly pulled out her iPhone. She slid her thumb to unlock the screen and she saw that she received a message from Darien. It read: 'Can't wait to see ya, Buns! I picked up a copy of your schedule and we have three classes together! SCORE! I dropped it off at your house. See ya tomorrow'. Okay, so it was more like biblical script than a text but it still brought a wide smile to her face. Her smile wiped of her face and she suddenly gasped.

"Shit, Mina! We start school tomorrow!" Serena yelled and began hyperventilating, "Damn it! We don't have school supplies! No notebooks, paper, pens. Nothing! There is no way we can get all that stuff tonight before tomorrow!"

Mina put her hand on Serena's arm. "Calm down, Sere. Your mom is like super woman. I'm sure she took care of all that stuff for us," Mina stated calmly, "Plus, it's senior year! There is absolutely no way that anything can go wrong. It's like forbidden. It's a rule." Mina laughed which caused Serena to relax and to nod in agreement. Mina was correct on both accounts. Her mom would have all of the supplies they needed and this year was going to be unlike any school year had been before.

* * *

Please Review. And again thank you Moonprincess568


	4. First Day of School

Thank you for the reviews! I greatly appreciate all of them! And of course Thank you to the wonderful Moonprincess568

-I do not own sailor moon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Darien leaned against his locker. He watched as the hall filled with students and teachers. He laughed at the sight of the new freshmen scurrying around, trying to find their classes. It was his last year at Mountgate High School. His final year stuck inside these blue and white walls. This was his year. He was quarterback of the football team, had the hottest girl in school, top of the class, and to finish it off; he had the greatest friend any guy could ever hope for. He glanced down back his watch. Serena was going to be late as usual. He sighed. He would have to see her at lunch. He scanned the halls again looking for her blonde head. No sign of her yet. Just like Serena to be late on the first day of senior year. Then, something hard and round come in contact with Darien's right arm. He angled his head only to be greeted by Andrew's goofy smile and dusty blonde hair.

"Sup, bro?" Andrew asked as leaned next to Darien against the row of lockers.

"The next time you punch me, I'll beat your ass," Darien warned as a joking smile plastered across his face.

Andrew laughed and shook his sandy head. "You lookin' for Sere?"

Darien nodded. "Yeah, but I don't see her anywhere." He shrugged his shoulders.

Andrew raised his arms and sighed. "Typical Serena. She'll always be late for school."

Darien nodded again. He wondered inwardly how long that bad habit of hers would last. No way would she be able to sustain a job, if she was always running into the office late. But then again, he knew Serena wouldn't be working at a desk job. She would have her own studio and spend her days painting and sculpting. Leave it to her to actually follow her dreams. Darien smiled slightly, Serena was always encouraging him to do something with his life that he loved and had a passion for. She had the most life and spirit out of anyone he knew, and best of all could out run and tackle any guy he knew as well.

"So, Dare… You see the new girl?" Andrew questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Darien's reply was solid and firm. Typically, new girls had always sparked Darien's interest but not this time.

Andrew smiled. "Dude, she is bangin'! Her name is Minnie or Manny...Whatever something like that. But man, let me tell you! She is set." Andrew finished by rolling his hands, sculpting the outline of an hour glass.

"Details, Andrew." Darien demanded as he adjusted himself to face Andrew face to face.

"Okay, she is strawberry blonde. Well, more blonde then strawberry. She's tall. I would guess around five-seven, five-eight. Cute as hell man! She has these huge green eyes. I'm tellin' you, dude. Bang-able." Andrew placed special attention to the last word, by over punctuating it.

Darien chuckled and slapped Andrew's arm. "Go get it. Sounds like your type of girl." Andrew needed a girlfriend after what happened with him and Rita. This blonde sounded like just the chick for him. Darien, on the other hand, already had Beryl. And, he highly doubted that this new girl could match Beryl. Darien loved her dark auburn hair and hazel eyes. This new girl sounded like the equivalent of peach pie. Let Andrew have her. Darien already had the best of both worlds, sexy girlfriend: Beryl, and down to earth best friend; Serena. Yeah, Darien had it made. He smiled to himself as the bell for class rang. They parted ways, heading towards the opposite ends of the hall.

-------

"Serena! Where the HELL am I going? Trying to find the right classrooms in this place is harder than figuring out the subway system!" Mina whined. Serena rolled her eyes. She should have known better. This wasn't going to be easy. She quickly grabbed Mina's schedule out of her hands. She scanned it over, and they had first and last period together. Serena nodded to herself. She was definitely going to have to sketch out a map of the school for Mina. She turned around to face Mina, who happened to be flirting with a group of baseball players. This was going to get really old, really fast.

She tapped Mina on the shoulder, "Mina, we have first period together…" she began but was then cut off by her cousin.

Mina faced Serena with a beaming smile. "That's just great, Sere. But, let me introduce you to my new friends. This is," Mina began to point to each male, but Serena held up her hand to silence her.

"I already know them, Mina. Alex, Zach, Tim and Matt," she stated as she pointed to each guy. She was annoyed that they didn't recognize her. But then again, how could they? The boys faces' had puzzled looks of confusion concerning the mysterious blonde in front of them.

It wasn't until the brunette one, Matt, smiled. He shouted excitedly, "Holy shit! Serena, is that you?!" Serena bashfully nodded her head as she could feel her cheeks turning a pink.

Matt spoke up again, "Damn, Serena you look great! I mean...just stellar." He laughed lightly to himself, "Looks like you did some growing up this summer, haven't you?"

Serena playfully punched him, then shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you know… I decided to let Mother Nature take control." She added a small wink, which made the guys blush.

Then, Zach piped in, "Have you seen Darien yet?" Serena shook her head 'no'. Zach smiled, a little more confident and stepped forward, "Well, he is going to flip. You're gorgeous."

That was it. Her cheeks were on fire and she knew it. Serena laughed uncomfortably, "Well I can still kick your ass on the baseball field." She more or less stated the comment to herself for her own reassurance. The boys all laughed as Mina giggled to herself. It was then that Serena became all too aware of herself. Why shouldn't the guys be acting like this? She had changed, that's for sure but she didn't expect this reaction from them. She wore makeup and a skirt, which were things that she would never wear before. Mina had tried to convince her to wear heels but that was not to going to happen, not today at least. Recently, she just learned how to walk in the menacing predators. She wasn't going to take any chances today by falling or tripping in front of everyone. Instead she had on strappy sandals, which she deemed much more comfortable. "Well, Mina and I better get going to class. See ya later!" The guys all nodded and responded with 'laters' and 'yeahs'.

"See, Serena! I told you that people were going to flip when that saw ya!" Mina squeaked in a sing-song voice.

Serena laughed lightly as she trucked down the hall with an accompaniment of turning heads. Of course not to be outdone by pointing fingers and looks of surprise on her classmates faces. She grimaced to herself. 'It was going to be a long an awkward school day,' she thought internally. She should have expected this sort of reaction from her school mates because her own family had lost it when they saw her. Even her little brother, Sammy stated, "Wow Sere. You sure look a lot different. You actually look like a girl now!" She rolled her eyes at the confrontation of last night. Her mother cried with joy and her father shook his head, realizing that dating was going to become a distinct possibility for Serena. She mused to herself how many guys her father would threaten this year unlike years before.

She and Mina walked in to their first period class, before the bell rang. Serena smiled to herself. She was actually on time for once and on the first day of school to boot! She relished the moment with joy. This almost never happened. On lucky days, she could sneak into the class through back door or walk in while the teacher's back was turned. On her unfortunate days, she would come running into the room panting. Needless to say, she spent a lot of time after school in detention. That's where she first developed an interest in drawing.

They quickly walked over to sit in two empty desks next to the windows of the classroom. Serena leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and looked out. The sun was bright and the grass gleamed with the mid-morning dew. As unusual as the day might have felt, she did admit to herself that she kind of enjoyed it. It wasn't the attention. No, she was never one want to be in the spotlight. It was the recognition that she had finally grown up. After all this time, she had finally been able to flourish.

Shrilling voices interrupted her thoughts, but this only made her smile even more. Ami, Raye and Lita came rushing over to her with a series of "Oh my god", "Your hair!", and of course "You're in a freaking skirt!". Serena laughed and hugged her friends warmly, then introduced Mina to Ami. She didn't have to introduce Lita and Raye because they had met her two summers ago, when she visited Serena for a few weeks. And from that point on, they kept in touch with each other. The girls sat down next to Serena and Mina and continued to "oh" and "aw" over Serena's 'transformation' as Mina adoringly called it.

The second bell rang, which signaled the students to be in class. But that's not what stopped the five girls from chatting. It was the sound of an all too familiar tenor voice that belonged to sandy haired young man.

"Serena, is that you?" It came out a question, but was more a subtle demand.

Serena turned herself forward and looked up. Her sapphire eyes grew with happiness. "Hi, Andrew!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review. And of course as always Moonprincess568 you are wonderful =]


End file.
